100th Episode Rewritten
by PastelPanduh
Summary: Since Cameron went home instead of Bad Boy Duncan, he's been feeling a little jealous over Scott and Courtney's 'relationship'. Warning: Duncney and Scourtney
1. Chapter 1

Using a knife he stole from Chris's mansion, Duncan craved his signature skull into the already run down cabin he and the other losers shared on the island. Even though he didn't win, Duncan felt victorious. He had just won back his 'bad boy' villain status by blowing up Chris's 'cottage'. But that wasn't the only thing that put him in such a good mood. It was the fact that Duncan had committed a crime that could have sent him to prison but he got away with it.

****Flashback****

Everyone sat on the uncomfortable wooden logs, waiting for their host, Chris McLean, to announce who would be voted off the island. Instead of his sadistic chipper attitude, Chris had doubled over in depression. His eyes dull giving the impression of a man who was giving up on life.

Chris let out a sigh before informing his contestants, "Good news: As a reward for making it to the merge there will be no Bony Island for any of you tonight."

The contestants cheered but their smiles quickly faded when Chris starting to complain about the numerous statues of himself that were lost in the explosion.

"Can we just get on with this ceremony already," Courtney's face tightened in annoyance as she complained. Chris had put them through hell without so much as a care but when misfortune came to him, he had to whine about it.

"Told ya. Told ya, I was a villain," Duncan exclaimed proudly as he pointed in Gwen and Courtney's direction. Gwen seemed worried while Courtney, finally giving him what he wanted, sent him a disgusted scowl.

Duncan lavished in his accomplishment. He had finally given Chris a taste of his own medicine for all the pain he's put Duncan through. Chris had publicly humiliated him by provoking a 'goody two shoes' way of life Duncan didn't want to be associated with. Not to mention almost making him fight the defenseless tiny blue bird he became friends with.

But now everything Chris did to ruin Duncan's reputation was fixed with a flick of his lighter.

Chris was glaring at Duncan worse than anyone had ever done in his life. Not his mom or his parole officer. Not even Courtney and she was scary when she was pissed.

"Before you vote as individuals for the first time, I have a special surprise for 'Boom Boom' here," Chris gestured to the delinquent, shaking with anger.

Duncan smiled towards the outraged host before replying in a sickly sweet tone,"Aww. You shouldn't have."

Before Duncan could think about his 'special surprise', two officers surrounded him, one even placing his hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"You're under arrest for destruction of a private cottage," The officer wearing thick yellow glasses informed the shocked delinquent.

"It was not a UUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!," Courtney blared towards the officers before giving up on the discussion.

Gwen started to make a snide comment before Duncan cut her off, turning to Chris, "Oh you can't kick me off the show and you sure as hell can't have me arrested."

Chris, now more relaxed, smiled at Duncan before stating in a matter-of-factually tone, "You destroyed a major piece of property. It's a big boy jail for you, Bro. And it's gonna be a real slammer."

The officers started to lead Duncan away, causing him to struggle. "Dammit Chris!" Duncan said through gritted teeth as the officers pinned him to the ground, cuffing him, "You can't have me arrested; it's in the contract!"

"Oh," Chris laughed, "And where did you get the contract to even read what was in it. As if you read it." Chris started chuckling to himself, feeling as if there was nothing Duncan could say to keep him from feeling the hammer of justice.

"You know," Duncan stopped fighting the officers and stood up so he could look Chris in the eyes, "In the hidden room behind the bookcase wher-".

Chris's eyes widen in fear and he quickly covered Duncan's mouth with his hands. Duncan bit the object blocking his mouth, making Chris pull back.

"What's wrong? You kept complaining about all the pictures and statues of yourself that were lost. Now you don't want people to know about the other pictures of you, that you have in your secret gallery?"

"Y-you wouldn't dare," Chris stammered.

"I would. You know me, bad boy and all," a devilish grin formed on his face, "and who knows. Maybe I'll go on a talk show or take it to the presses. Heck, maybe I'll write a 'tell all' book about Chris McLean's secret art gallery of embarrassing selfies."

The rest of the contestants watched in confusion about what they had just heard. Gwen and Cameron were curious about what the embarrassing photos looked like. Mal was secretly thinking of going through the cottage's remains for blackmail. Zoey was too shocked to even comprehend what was happening and Scott's mind was elsewhere. Courtney on the other hand was furious.

"So what do you want? The contract states you must win the competition to receive the million dollars," Chris halfheartedly told Duncan.

"Well first, I think the cuffs and officers are a bit much," Duncan replied smugly.

Chris signaled for the officers to release the delinquent and that's when Courtney lost it, "You're not seriously thinking of letting Duncan get away with a felony?" Her question sounded more like a harsh statement more than anything.

"I have too," Chris sighed before eyeing Duncan, "It's in the _contract_."

Courtney let out another 'UGGGGGHHHH' before crossing her arms and glaring at Duncan. She was already trying to figure out a way to get her lawyer to kick Duncan off the show when Scott, now up to speed on the situation, lightly rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

Duncan walked back to his seat and delightfully plopped his butt on the cold wooden log, "And for causing me such pain, I think I deserve immunity."

"Done," Chris sighed, "Now can we get the voting over already? I just want to go to bed and forget that this ever happened."

****Flashback End****

Duncan had finished craving the dump of a cabin when Scott came out, tripped and fell onto the ground. Duncan laughed to himself, stating how much of an idiot Scott was. Though Cameron was voted off last time, Duncan still found it funny that he used Scott as shark bait.

Within a few moments, Courtney walked out of the loser cabin with a smile on her face. She glanced down at Scott and became nervous. Duncan silently watched from afar as Scott started to sniff his pits before glancing back at Courtney.

They made idle conversation before Courtney took a step and fell onto Scott. Duncan could feel his skin growing hotter as the anger flowed through him. That farm boy was kissing _his princess_! Duncan stabbed his knife into the skull craving as he continued to watch.

Courtney laid on Scott in loving embrace kissing for what Duncan counted as three seconds. With each passing second, Duncan stabbed another hole into the Cabin.

Ever since Gwen dumped Duncan and Duncan got his bad boy status back, he missed Courtney. Especially after last night when she looked at him with intense hatred and disgust. She was passionate about Duncan again and now some smelly pig boy was moving in on her.

"It appears that you've lost your… what did you call her?_ Princess_?" Mal snuck up behind Duncan, taking the knife out of the cabin.

Uneasy, Duncan backed away from what appeared to be Mike. It looked like Mike but Duncan was always on edge when it came to this kid.

"Y-yeah..s-so," Duncan stuttered, but quickly regained bad boy toughness, "It's not like it has anything to do with you."

"You're right," Mal dragged his finger against the sharp blade, cutting himself, "Everyone is forming an alliance but with the stunt you pulled last night, you're a target."

Duncan didn't want to believe a thing that was being said but he knew it was true. Mike had Zoey, Gwen and Courtney were best buds and now Courtney was sucking face with Scott. He could try to team up with Alejandro but he'd just screw him over in the long run.

Leaning against the cabin, Duncan tried to play with cool, "So what are you saying?"

Mal gave a low chuckle before replying to the confused bad boy, "I'm asking you to help me break Scott and Courtney up."

* * *

This was written at 3AM so if there are any mistakes and there probably are. I'll fix it tomorrow after I write a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:This chapter is shorter until I can get the full episode to make it more accurate. Sorry.**

* * *

Mal didn't wait for Duncan to answer before he walked away, whistling 'Hall of Mountain King'. Mal didn't need answer from Duncan to know he would go through with it. It might take a bit more pushing but Mal decided it was worth the chaos. He could not only break up Scott and Courtney but he would be hurting Gwen and the hundreds of viewers who watched the pathetic show.

Mal's whistling really creeped Duncan out, even with his reclaimed bad boy status. The shivers it sent down Duncan's spine were quickly erased when Duncan pondered on Mal's request.

Could he really break up Courtney and Scott? Hell, Duncan knew he could. Courtney didn't spend a good year or so sending her hound dog lawyers after him and Gwen for infidelity charges or the big fuss she made on the show the last few seasons. He knew Courtney was lying when she told Gwen she came back for her instead of him. Their friendship wasn't even that strong to begin with.

Looking back at skull craving in the cabin, he noticed Mal had taken his knife. "Dammit," Duncan rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back in new lovers' direction.

Scott and Courtney were awkwardly looking intensely into each other's eyes. They looked a bit sick from where Duncan was standing. He watched as Courtney brought her hand up to her face, like she always did when she was blushing when Duncan noticed a dirty, split end ribbon around her finger. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, only to have rage flow through him.

"Did that filthy farm boy give princess.._MY PRINCESS_ a ring?", Duncan's short nails were now digging into the cabin. A few splinters lodged themselves in Duncan's hand, drawing blood but Duncan didn't care. His mind had been made up.

Everyone gathered around the various monitors, wondering where Chris was. Normally, the happy go lucky sadistic bastard was overjoyed to inform them of the newest sick fantasy he had thought up as a challenge but he wasn't there.

Duncan had arrived early so he was pushed towards the front with Gwen and Mal. Chef stood before them, holding a white coffee mug with a bored look on his face. But that could have honesty just been what Chef's face normally looked like.

The rest of the contestants started to file into the room: first Zoey, then Alejandro and last but not least the sappy, newlyweds.

Duncan stole a glance at Courtney out of his peripheral vision but could only see her lovely long legs. He remembered the nights he spent entwined in those legs. How he'd laugh and joke around during their intimate moments about leaving her for being too bossy, causing her to tighten her hold on him with her legs. He remembered the look of vulnerability on her face before he gently stroked her cheek and told her it was a joke, right before kissing her.

Now she was with Scott.

"Where's Chris?" Courtney asked Chef with no sense of concern in her voice.

"Just hush up," He angrily pointed at the contestants, "You'll see in a minute." Chef then took a loud sip from his coffee mug, making the contestants grow inpatient.

Within seconds, a video appeared on the biggest monitor in the room. It showed Chris in a purple and teal party hat blowing into some childish party favor in front of a fully catered table. On the table were several delicious foods, not cooked by Chef, including a four layered birthday cake with the numbers '100' on top.

"Welcome to episode 100," Chris McLean announced before disappearing off screen, "of Total Drama".

Gwen rolled her eyes at the monitor while the newlyweds, Scott and Courtney, shared eye contact. Courtney's expression appeared to be of anger while Scott's was of fear. This exchange even made Alejandro worried for a moment before giving their attention back to the screen.

"To celebrate," Chris walked across the screen," I have a special 100th episode challenge." The excited host pulled up a piece of paper before laughing to himself and making a remark about rhinoceros.

Duncan crossed his arms, waiting for the actual challenge when he saw a flash of darkness scurry across the screen. He took a step forward hoping to get a better look before a green, starving and bald Ezekiel appeared before Chris, breathing heavily.

"Is that?" Gwen pointed to Zeek as the other contestants shouted to try and warned Chris.

Chris, in his own egoistical little world, informed the contestants to not interrupt him when suddenly Zeek pulled a burlap sack over Chris until his body was completely covered, and attacked the camera.

Chef, worried about his cohost, shouted at the static which was now presented itself on the monitor. He ended up spitting coffee all over the expensive equipment, causing a shortage. Within seconds, the entire tent was offline.

"Smooth move," Duncan raised his pierced eyebrow to Chef, who was freaking out.

Chef's body was shaking to the point where he dropped his coffee mug and it rolled under the wooden desk. Duncan would have continued to make jabs at the overgrown cook but he could see the worry in Chef's eyes.

"New challenge," Chef turned to the contestants, still shaking in fear that something bad was happening to his cohost," Find Chris."

* * *

**AN: So yeah. Will update when I find the link. **


End file.
